Dark Wings
by Gelios
Summary: Esta es la historia de Gabriel, un muchacho que es duramente castigado por el destino cuando sus padres son asesinados por el grupo Dark Wings Dejen review malditos!


DARK WINGS

Capitulo 1º: Asesinato nocturno

Estaba anocheciendo, las luces de las farolas llevaban 2 horas encendidas, cosas del verano, pero aun así hacia tanto frío que me tuve que pone la bufanda y la chaqueta. Me despedí de mis compañeros que me esperaban y me dirigí a casa a un paso moderado, tampoco es que tuviese mucha prisa la verdad. Poco a poco me acercaba a casa, ya era noche cerrada, me miré al reloj eran las 12:00, pero un tremendo escalofrio me recorrió la espalda y todo el cuerpo, fue como una señal así que apreté el paso.

Gabriel: Buff que frio!!

-En su casa antes de que llegase-

Todos dormian placidamente, tenian las ventanas cerradas, hacia mucho frio. El silencio reinaba por toda la casa, no habia muchos coches por la calle, ni un solo gato maullaba en esa noche, algo pasaba… De repente un tremendo ruido hizo que los padres de Gabriel se levantasen apresurados hacia la habitación de su hermano mayor Rafael, abrieron la puerta rapidamente y se quedaron atonitos, la ventana estaba rota completamente, las sabanas estaban en el suelo, sangre en ellas y en la pared, vieron una sombra moverse con rapidez y sigilo hacia la ventana por la cual salia rapidamente y desaparecia, el padre de los chicos se acerco a la ventana y miro para ver si divisaba la figura, la madre mientras corrio hacia el chico y lo abrazo. Todo parecia ir bien, aunque el padre se clavo varios cristales en los pies, y la madre tenia bastante sangre en el pijama, el chico parecia tener una herida en el cuello pero de no mucha gravedad, el padre decidio llamar a la policia, pero de repente el chico lanzo a la madre por los aires, haciendo que esta callese en el suelo y se hiciese bastante daño, el padre se quedo mirando atonito ante esa escena, solo se movio hacia su mujer y la abrazo mirando a su hijo y gritandole. El hijo mientras tanto estaba sobre la cama a 4 patas gritando muy fuertemente, de repente sangre salio de sus ojos y de su boca, parecio que de repente de su boca se desprendiese una pluma negra, tras esto sus manos comenzaron a astillarse y a crecerle garras, y de su espalda salieron dos alas enormes de color negro, giro un poco su cara y miro a sus padres, con una voz muy grave dijo.

Rafael: Padre…Ma…Madre…Lo siento mucho…

-Volviendo a Gabriel-

Llegue pronto a casa, me esperaba llegar un poco mas tarde la verdad pero no pasa nada, de todas maneras todos estaran durmiendo

Gabriel: Un momento, ¿Qué es eso?, algo a entrado por una de las ventanas del edificio donde vivo, no es en el primero…no es en el segundo ni en el tercero…mierda!! Es el cuarto!

Comence a correr subi las escaleras hasta el rellano, no habia ningun ascensor asi que subi las escaleras rapidamente, llegue ante la puerta y la abri con bastante dificultad ya que no metia la llave a la primera, una vez entre, me encontre con el espectaculo mas grotesco que yo mismo podia haber visto en mi vida, en el pasillo me encontre a mi madre tirada en el suelo con un gran agujero en el pecho y a su alrededor un gran charco de sangre, al fondo del pasillo pude ver la cabeza de mi padre cortada y ensangrentada , las paredes estaban llenas de sangre, y de cosas oscuras que parecian plumas.

Gabriel: Mama…Papa…Noooooooo –comence a llorar amargamente en la puerta de mi casa mientras me desplomaba sobre el suelo, note como la vista y la mente se me turbaban, lo demas que paso no lo recuerdo con claridad-

Al dia siguiente me desperte en una cama, no parecia el hospital donde repetidas veces habia estado, no…no era el hospital, era otro lugar, hacia calor, y olia como a polvora, de repente una persona se acerco a mi y me miro con cara de indiferencia.

¿?¿?: Por fin te despiertas

Gabriel: Donde estoy? ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué les a pasado a mis padres? ¿Y a mi hermano?

Max: Bien respondere a tus preguntas, estas en un lugar secreto, soy Max, tus padres han muerto y tu hermano a desaparecido

Gabriel: Que?? – Aprete las manos retorciendo la sabana, mientras las lagrimas recorrian mis mejillas hasta caer sobre las sabanas- ¿Quién ha sido?

Max: Te respondere con sinceridad, Dark Wings

Continuara!!!


End file.
